As the technology advances, various electronic products especially high-level servers and personal computers have been developed in accordance with demands of manufacturers and consumers.
Under a condition of requiring multiple functions provided by an electronic device, a single circuit board installed in the electronic device cannot meet such requirement. Accordingly, an external circuit board is considered necessary to be used with the inherent circuit board to form a modularized structure to provide the electronic device with enhanced electrical and functional performances.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional structure having an external circuit board additionally mounted to an inherent circuit board. A connector 120 is additionally formed on a printed circuit board 100 where various electronic components (including active components and passive components) are mounted, such that an external circuit board 110 can be vertically inserted in the connector 120 by gold fingers 112 formed on a side of the external circuit board 110, and can be electrically connected to the printed board 100 by the connector 120.
However, as the above external circuit board 110 is connected to the printed circuited board 100 only by inserting the gold fingers 112 in the connector 120, the connection between the external circuit board 110 and the printed circuit board 100 is not good enough, and the external circuit board 110 may easily fall off from the printed circuit board 100 due to external shocks.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a fixing structure for an external circuit board to avoid the external circuit board falling from a carrier board, on which the external circuit board is mounted, due to external shocks.